Par le feu
by Kandai
Summary: " Qui vit par le feu, mourra par le feu. " Où Zuko ne revient pas de son combat final. Univers Alternatif. Spoilers. Série de One-Shot.
1. Foudre

**Titre** : Par le feu

**Base** : Avatar : Le dernier Maître de l'Air

**Genre** : Tragédie / Angst

**Crédits** : Nickelodeon, Mike et Bryan.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Vaguement Katara x Aang.

**Avertissements** : Spoilers de toute la série. Fin alternative non conforme au canon. Deathfic. Peut-être du OOC.

**Résumé** : " Qui vit par le feu, mourra par le feu. " Où Zuko ne revient pas de son combat final. Spoilers. Univers Alternatif. Série de One-Shot.

**NdA** : Je ne devrais pas poster ça. Mais la moitié des One-Shot sont plus ou moins déjà faits, alors honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je perds à le poster ? Pis, j'aimerais bien renflouer le fandom francophone de ce DA qui est un de mes gros coups de coeurs, et je veux du Angst. Chance pour moi, ce DA est une vraie mine. Et il y a Zuko. De quoi d'autre avais-je besoin ? D'un scénario. Il est cliché, j'admets mais appréhender la mort d'un personnage central par sept points de vue différents.. héhé. Je suis sûre que vous n'y avez pas pensé ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Pas : Foudre<strong>

* * *

><p>« Tu aurais dû me craindre plus. »<p>

: _Azula_ :_  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Tes yeux… »<p>

Il y avait le silence. Il y avait la chaleur étouffante de l'été, qui se faisait encore plus ardente sous le passage de la comète mille fois maudite. Il y avait l'immobilité du temps, cette immobilité qui rendait les batailles encore plus grandioses et terribles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il y avait ce léger souffle de vent qui pressait le monde autour, qui rappelait à tous la réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Et au centre de ce chaos contrôlé, deux flammes se battant l'une contre l'autre. Une bleue, l'autre rouge une fille, un garçon, en parfaite inversion, énergies opposées qui s'attiraient pour ensuite changer brusquement de polarité et se repousser. Comme des aimants inconstants, vacillant d'un pôle à l'autre, jamais en harmonie très longtemps, jamais en déséquilibre plus longtemps.

Ils étaient fils et fille du soleil, leur nature aussi vacillante que les flammes qu'ils créaient, leurs pouvoirs grandissant sous le feu qui embrasait le ciel.

Ils étaient frère et sœur de sang, aussi, et peut-être était justement pour ça qu'ils étaient en train de se battre à feu et à cendres, plus pour se prouver quelque chose à eux-mêmes que pour un titre vague dont ils n'étaient pas prêts à endosser les responsabilités, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Peut-être cherchaient-ils à nier ce lien de parenté, ce lien qui n'avait pas empêché de souhaiter la perte de l'autre, qui n'avait pas empêché leur séparation, qui n'avait pas réussi à effacer le fait qu'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, désormais.

C'était un constat effrayant à poser. Car il n'était rien de plus que cela, un constat.

Une vérité affreuse.

Azula ne le reconnaissait plus.

C'était un sentiment inconnu pour elle et cela l'effrayait. Elle l'avait connu mieux que personne pourtant, son bébé frère. Si tendre, si faible, un échec comparé à elle, le prodige et la fierté de la famille – de son père, mais depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce que sa mère pensait d'elle ? Enfant, elle avait connu l'enthousiasme qui frisait l'impatience, la voix si douce et le sourire perpétuel qu'il arborait. Elle avait observé avec une satisfaction malsaine, ses efforts acharnés pour être à la hauteur – hauteur qui avait fini par devenir sa hauteur, à elle – ses larmes que leur mère venait toujours finir par sécher – avait-elle jamais pleuré, elle ? Pleurer, c'était bon pour les faibles – ses yeux remplis de honte à chaque fois que leur père n'était pas satisfait et sa volonté de fer de toujours recommencer, alors que peut-être, peut-être la prochaine fois, leur père serait un peu plus fier de lui et qu'il se mettrait à l'aimer, peut-être…

Puis, il y avait eu l'Agni Kai, ce terrible Agni Kai – elle en entendait encore les cris de douleur dans de lointains rêves qu'elle refusait d'appeler cauchemars – et Zuko avait disparu de sa vie pendant presque trois ans.

Si loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il devenait, pendant qu'elle, le prodige de la famille, obtenait l'estime tant convoitée de son père. Elle ne pouvait que se forger une image, à partir des bruits de la Cour du Seigneur du Feu et ce qu'elle entendait lui plaisait de plus en plus – même si elle dût attendre le jour de leurs retrouvailles pour se rendre pleinement compte du changement que ces trois ans passés en mer avait opéré sur son frère.

Elle n'avait pas été déçue… Agni, non.

Son naïf de frère était devenu un jeune homme amer, plein de rancœur et de hargne, avec pour seule obsession de retrouver son honneur perdu. Bref, exactement à la hauteur de ses espérances : le parfait jouet qu'elle pouvait manipuler sans craindre aucune menace de sa part – il était bien trop faible pour rivaliser avec elle – avec, en prime, la satisfaction de le voir impuissamment bouillir de rage et se tordre de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle s'amuserait à le briser puis à le regarder essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Cette volonté en acier qu'il possédait était d'autant plus amusante qu'elle était vaine. C'était elle qui menait toujours le jeu, elle avait toutes les cartes en main et si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu l'écraser sans le moindre effort. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Cela aurait été trop frustrant. Elle préférait faire durer le jeu le plus longtemps possible, voir sa marionnette se relever pour mieux pouvoir la briser. C'était le plus amusant avec son frère, c'était qu'il se relevait toujours, peu importait le poids des chaînes qu'elle faisait peser sur lui et _grands esprits_, qu'elle l'aimait pour ça, pour être aussi facile à briser et en même temps si difficile à détruire complètement, qu'elle aimait jouer avec ce jouet trop fragile mais jamais assez…

Mais cet homme qui se tenait sans honte aucune devant elle, droit et fier, libéré de toutes les chaînes qui l'avaient jamais entravé, cet homme-là… elle ne le connaissait pas.

Ce n'était pas son bébé de frère si naïf et si concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce n'était pas son jouet préféré, ce n'était pas l'homme dont elle connaissait toutes les facettes et qu'elle avait appris à apprivoiser, petit à petit, à détester et à aimer, à sa façon.

Ce n'était pas Zuko. Pas le Zuko qu'elle connaissait, pas celui qu'il avait été, celui qu'il aurait dû être, oh, par Agni, _que t'est-il arrivé_ ?

Que _leur_ était-il arrivé ?

Il avait changé, son petit frère. Ils avaient changé, tous les deux.

Et ce simple fait la rendait folle de rage.

Où était-il, cette marionnette, cette victime éternelle qui finissait toujours par faire ce qu'elle voulait ? Où était son frère qu'elle méprisait tant, cet échec honteux, cette tache sur leur illustre famille ? Où était cette homme indestructible auquel elle s'était malgré tout attachée, qu'elle voulait garder à jamais à ses côtés, comme le plus précieux de ses trophées ? Où était la peur, où était la colère, où était le désespoir dans les gestes fluides et le regard brûlant de son adversaire ?

Un regard qui brillait avec plus de force qu'elle ne pensait en voir en lui.

Ce n'était pas _son_ Zuko. Son Zuzu, son bébé de frère était faible, colérique, plein d'amertume et de rancœur avec le monde et c'était pourquoi il était si facile pour elle de le manipuler, parce qu'il était si _faible_, si _prévisible_,si _en colère _contre le monde entier…

L'homme qu'elle combattait n'avait rien de tout ça. Il n'y avait plus de colère en lui, juste une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne _le _connaissait pas.

L'avait-elle jamais _réellement_ connu, au fond ?

« C'est peut-être parce que tu ne connais pas les gens aussi bien que tu le crois. »

_La ferme !_

Rageuse, elle lui lança une nouvelle rafale de flammes bleues qu'il étouffa sous les siennes. Il ne prenait pas l'offensive, ne se mettait pas en colère, ne lui hurlait pas de défis ou d'insultes au visage comme son Zuko l'aurait fait. A la place, il se contentait d'être d'un calme presque effrayant et de lui renvoyer ses flammes, avec une puissance qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas avoir, avec une passion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

La même passion qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche, dans une ultime provocation.

- Je n'ai pas droit aux éclairs aujourd'hui ?

Des éclairs, rien que ça ? Il allait en avoir, des éclairs.

Azula exécuta le mouvement et esquissa un sourire mauvais. Puis, elle déplia son bras et envoya l'attaque… mais droit sur la fille de la Tribu de l'Eau sans défense qu'il avait eu la faiblesse d'accompagner.

« Méfie-toi du feu, car il est traître. »

Et bien sûr, son frère s'interposa, son calme envolé, ses traits se tordant pendant une brève seconde sous l'effet de la panique.

Une seconde fatale.

- NON !

L'éclair l'atteignit en plein cœur et elle le vit se replier sur lui-même sous la violence du coup avant de se détendre tout aussi violemment, ses bras tendus vers le ciel dans une ultime prière, rejetant l'énergie qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, menaçait de le réduire en cendres, parce que son feu à elle n'était que destruction et qu'il disparaîtrait s'il se laissait dominer par sa pratique tordue, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas encore, pas encore…

Il s'effondra dans la cendre, avec un bruit mat, le corps tressaillant sous le choc du coup, la peau de la poitrine arrachée et brûlante, rouge, trop rouge pour que tout cela augure quelque chose de bon. Un spasme violent le secoua, le fit rouler sur le dos et elle capta l'espace d'une seconde, ses magnifiques yeux ambres agrandis par le choc, ces yeux si semblables aux siens qui semblaient la juger.

« Tes yeux ont la couleur du soleil. »

Puis les yeux se fermèrent et il ne bougea plus.

Azula avait envie de rire, de hurler sa joie, sa satisfaction d'avoir gagné une fois encore. Mais quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau, quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Zuko ne bougeait plus, n'essayait pas misérablement de se rebeller pour essayer de l'empêcher à nouveau de mettre ses plans à exécution – comme il avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Elle le regarda fixement, espérant un geste, une parole qui n'allait pas tarder à voler. Il allait se relever, non ? C'était Zuko, voyons. Zuko se relevait toujours. Cela lui prendrait juste un peu plus de temps, parce qu'elle l'avait frappé en plein cœur, avec un éclair au moment où la comète de Sozin était proche mais, sûrement cela ne pouvait pas…

Le _tuer_ ?

Elle lui avait envoyé un éclair, au maximum de ses capacités qui étaient elles-mêmes décuplées par la comète de Sozin. Elle l'avait touché droit au cœur – d'ailleurs sa peau était presque noire à cet endroit. Objectivement, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il n'y survive pas. _Mais_ il avait redirigé l'éclair, au dernier moment. Et un autre avait déjà survécu à cette attaque… L'Avatar.

_Mais_ Zuko n'était pas l'Avatar. Zuko était un traître de la Nation du feu, naïf, faible, un perpétuel échec aux yeux de son père et une gêne à ses yeux à elle. Un moins-que-rien qu'elle pouvait écraser quand elle le voulait, une mouche qui se débattait dans ses fils.

Zuko était son frère.

Elle ne sentit même pas l'eau de la fille la repousser avec violence, l'enserrer, la réduire à l'impuissance. Elle ne sentit pas le métal enserrer ses mains. L'eau éteignait son feu, empêchant toute maîtrise. La comète de Sozin était passée, la laissant étrangement fatiguée, la tête lourde et les yeux humides – mais c'était l'eau de ce maudit Maître de l'Eau, tout était de sa faute d'ailleurs.

Et Azula ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la silhouette pâle, trop pâle qui gisait sur le sol, auprès de laquelle la fille s'activait, en pleurs et en cris. Elle était loin mais elle vit les yeux dorés – comme le soleil… étrange, elle n'y avait jamais fait réellement attention – s'ouvrir avec effort et les lèvres grisâtres s'animer et Azula crut que tout cela n'était pas fini, qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que…

Les yeux et les lèvres se figèrent, dans un masque qui se voulait paisible, qui l'aurait peut-être été si cette brûlure, cette marque de honte et de haine, ultime vestige de la cruauté de leur Nation, n'avait pas existé.

Elle ne comprit pas.

Elle n'étendit pas le cri de la fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle ne vit pas le feu mourir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre. Elle ne sentit pas l'émotion qui lui serra le cœur alors qu'elle regardait la fille fermer les yeux d'or, si dorés et si pleins de chaleur…

« Tes yeux ont la couleur du soleil. Je l'avais oublié. »

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le visage souriant et aimant de sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était sa voix chaude et douce, qui avait l'habitude de lui chanter des berceuses le soir, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était ses bras fragiles se nouer autour d'elle dans une étreinte qui l'étouffait plus que l'eau que la fille lui avait jeté au visage, aveuglée par la rage.

- Félicitations, ma petite chérie, tu as tué ton frère.

Prise à la gorge par l'horreur de la réalité, Azula se laissa aller à faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais faire, au grand jamais.

Elle hurla.

_Azula - Fin_


	2. Brûlure

**Titre** : Par le feu

**Base** : Avatar : Le dernier Maître de l'Air

**Genre** : Tragédie / Angst

**Crédits** : Nickelodeon, Mike et Bryan.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Vaguement Katara x Aang.

**Avertissements** : Spoilers de toute la série. Fin alternative non conforme au canon. Deathfic. Peut-être du OOC.

**Résumé** : " Qui vit par le feu, mourra par le feu. " Où Zuko ne revient pas de son combat final. Spoilers. Univers Alternatif. Série de One-Shot.

**NdA** : Deuxième One-Shot et il n'a pas été facile :o Parce que Katara n'est pas un personnage sur lequel j'aime m'attarder, en fait. Le résultat n'est donc pas terrible. Le pire, c'est qu'en le relisant, je vois un chouïa de Zutara qui se promène.. Mais un chouïa, vraiment. D'ailleurs, pour moi, il n'y en a pas. J'essaie juste de respecter le canon par rapport à eux et comme Zuko et Katara y ont une relation assez ambigüe... ben, voilà. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième pas : Brûlure<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Mais je te pardonne à toi, Zuko. »<em>

:_ Katara _:

* * *

><p>Katara l'avait vu tomber.<p>

Elle avait vu la lumière mortelle sortir des mains d'Azula pour se diriger lentement vers elle et la seule certitude que c'était sa fin à elle, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, prit le pas sur tout le reste, la laissant gelée sur place. Elle n'était pas un Maître du feu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

Elle allait mourir et elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet éclair bleuté qui fonçait sur elle. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux mais sa fierté subsistant, elle se fit violence pour les garder grand ouverts. Il n'était pas dit que Katara de la Tribu de l'eau du Pôle Sud avait fermé les yeux face à sa mort. Elle se serait battue jusqu'au bout.

Ou peut-être avait-elle eu trop peur pour oser bouger un muscle.

- NON !

Elle avait entendu son cri avant de voir la lumière exploser, se répandre en arcs et auréoles à quelques mètres d'elle – suffisamment pour qu'elle ne soit plus en danger mais cela, elle ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite. Elle avait senti la chaleur balayer son visage mais elle était supportable. Il n'y avait eu aucune douleur, cependant et cela était étrange – car c'était bien un éclair que la princesse avait envoyé vers elle et elle avait vu la douleur qu'une telle attaque causée à Aang après les horribles évènements de Ba Sing Se.

Puis, elle vit son corps, son corps à lui, tomber sur le sol et elle comprit.

Il s'était mis entre elle et Azula. Au mépris de lui-même, il s'était jeté sur la course de l'éclair et il l'avait entravée avec sa propre chair, trouvant encore assez d'énergie pour renvoyer la foudre dans le ciel au dernier moment.

Mais il était tombé sous l'attaque de la princesse. Un soubresaut électrique le fit rouler sur le dos et après quelques tremblements, son corps sembla se relaxer… pour ne plus faire aucun mouvement.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le cerveau de Katara se décida à sortir de sa torpeur et ce fut aveuglée par la peur qu'elle se mit en marche pour atteindre la forme allongée dans la cendre, son nom sortant de ses lèvres à la fois comme un cri et une supplique.

- ZUKO !

Azula ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le jeune homme. La princesse semblait vidée de toute énergie, un semi-sourire étrange aux lèvres, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Katara ne lui jeta pas un regard, tout son être concentré sur le corps immobile de Zuko. Elle se jeta à genoux à son côté et souleva doucement sa tête, cherchant la jugulaire. Cherchant un battement de cœur. Elle le trouva trop rapide, erratique et alors qu'elle criait à Zuko de tenir bon, alors qu'elle plaçait l'eau salvatrice sur son cœur avec l'énergie du désespoir, à l'endroit où Azula l'avait frappé, le jeune Prince ouvrit les yeux.

Katara soupira profondément, soulagée de le voir esquisser un mouvement… mais le soulagement s'évanouit dès qu'elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux ambrés, si dorés du jeune maître du feu.

Elle connaissait ce regard que lui jeta le jeune homme qu'elle essayait désespérément de sauver, c'était le regard d'un mourant. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas prête de remporter ce combat – était-elle sûre de pouvoir gagner contre ce cœur qu'elle sentait battre de moins en moins vite, contre cette respiration si faible ?

- Non ! cria le maître de l'eau, furieuse et terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre, lui aussi – Tui et La qu'ils avaient déjà trop perdu dans cette guerre ! – redoublant d'énergie, concentrant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son pouvoir de guérison. Mais certains pouvoirs avaient leurs limites et elle éprouvait déjà celles du sien.

C'était le jour où la comète de Sozin passait, un jour pleinement dédié aux maîtres du feu et leur prédominance éphémère ne se faisait jamais autant ressentir. Elle sentait les veines de Zuko pulser de plus en plus faiblement sous ses mains, elle entendait presque les battements de son cœur ralentir alors qu'elle luttait contre le feu de la comète qui grondait sous ses doigts, qui repoussait par automatisme son élément contraire.

- Grands esprits, j'essaye de le _sauver_ ! hurla Katara, de plus en plus frénétique, inconsciente du regard d'or toujours posé sur elle, tant elle était concentrée sur la lutte qu'elle menait, sur la vie de Zuko qu'elle sentait glisser doucement, tout doucement.

« Tu ne pourras pas. »

Mais bien sûr que si, elle le pouvait, merde ! A quoi cela aurait-il servi, que Zuko vienne affronter les démons de son passé, pour affronter sa dingue de sœur au profit de ce qui était juste, à quoi cela servait-il de lui avoir_ pardonné_ si c'était pour mourir ensuite ? A quoi cela servait-il de le perdre, lui, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de gagner ? A quoi bon se battre pour trouver sa place, si c'était pour se faire éjecter si vite du plateau de Pai Sho ?

- Tu… Tu te trompes, Katara.

C'était lui qui avait parlé, avec une lenteur exagérée, preuve d'une difficulté évidente. Ses lèvres étaient grises, son regard voilé de douleur mais toujours lucide. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, ne reflétait aucune autre émotion que la douleur qui l'empêchait de former ses mots. Comme s'il s'attendait à mourir. Comme si la mort qui fondait sur lui n'avait aucune importance – mais c'était faux et pourquoi, par Tui, se trompait-elle ? C'était elle qui le sauvait, alors qu'il se taise et qu'il la laisse faire ou mieux, _qu'il l'aide_, qu'il le contienne son feu intérieur, qu'il la combatte cette influence de la comète qui était en train de l'empêcher de le soigner – laisse-moi te soigner, laisse-moi te _sauver_.

- Oh, mais tais-toi, siffla le Maître de l'Eau, dont les larmes coulaient librement et elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de colère ou de tristesse – sans doute un subtil mélange des deux.

Sans qu'elle y prête attention – et pourquoi est-ce que son pouls était aussi _faible_ ? – Zuko tordit ses lèvres en un sourire, un sourire triste comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, et ouvrit à nouveau ses lèvres pour parler, dans un murmure rauque – peut-être qu'il ressentait l'urgence qui régnait dans l'air, peut-être que sous son sourire si pâle, il était effrayé lui aussi.

- J'suis désolé… Pas de ta faute, Katara.

- JE SAIS ! cria la concernée, qui laissa parler la colère mêlée d'horreur qu'elle ressentait, ses doigts plantés dans la chair brûlée. Je sais que c'est TA faute, c'est toi qui as décidé de te jeter devant ce stupide éclair, c'est toi qui as fait le malin en défiant celle folle tout seul. Je sais et je suis furieuse mais…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Mais elle devait le sauver. Parce que la vie de cet imbécile était plus importante que la sienne, que le futur Seigneur du feu était plus précieux aux yeux du monde à venir qu'un simple Maître de l'eau de la Tribu du Pôle Sud. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre personne. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, elle avait failli perdre son frère et son père tellement de fois auparavant… Et d'autres gens qui comptaient pour elle aussi… Mais perdre Zuko, alors qu'elle venait à peine de lui pardonner, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'essayer de le _comprendre_, comme lui avait fait pour elle…

Il était le seul à l'avoir jamais fait.

Sokka ne la comprenait pas et elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Il avait vécu des épreuves difficiles de son côté et se battait avec ses propres démons seul, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle mais la comprendre était une entreprise trop vaste et risquait de mettre en péril son propre équilibre déjà fragile.

Toph non plus mais ce fait était partagé. Elles étaient trop différentes pour se comprendre réellement même si elles s'entendaient assez bien et qu'il leur arrivait de se soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Aang ne la comprenait pas davantage. Il la jugeait en premier et elle faisait assez confiance à son jugement pour ne pas le remettre en question. Même si elle s'en sentait frustrée, de temps en temps. Mais Aang était l'Avatar, il devait composer avec un monde en guerre, des esprits parfois malveillants, des gens qui voulaient sa mort et une adolescence traîtresse. Alors, elle essayait de ne pas en rajouter avec ses problèmes. D'autant plus que c'était plus facile ainsi et personne n'en souffrait.

Du moins, elle le croyait.

Zuko avait toujours fait le premier pas vers elle, que ce soit à Ba Sing Se, ou pour se faire accepter dans leur groupe. Et contrairement à bien d'autres, Zuko n'essayait pas de lui soutirer des faveurs – d'après Sokka, il était toujours un peu miné par le fait d'avoir dû abandonner une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup – mais plutôt juste à vouloir se racheter une conduite. Il était aussi obsédé par la rédemption qu'Aang lui-même – pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Et quand elle lui avait craché sa haine au visage, il ne l'avait pas rejetée comme elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse.

Il connaissait trop bien la haine pour lui accorder ça.

Et parce qu'il était passé par là, lui aussi, avait pris les armes opposées pour la combattre. Armé de son affection et sa capacité à se sentir concerné, il l'avait aidée à aller plus loin dans ses côtés obscurs qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et quand elle s'était retrouvée face à l'assassin de sa mère… elle était sûre que si elle en avait eu la force, Zuko ne l'aurait pas empêché de le tuer. Pas parce qu'il jugeait que ce soit la meilleure solution mais tout simplement parce que c'était son combat, à elle, et que c'était à elle de prendre ses propres décisions. Il avait fait pour elle ce qu'Aang n'avait pas pu faire et elle lui avait pardonné, s'était libérée de toute cette haine qu'elle gardait contre lui.

Elle pensait lui rendre la pareille en le laissant se battre seul contre Azula.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Cela allait lui coûter la vie. Haletante, concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne pouvait que sentir la course du sang se ralentir progressivement, les battements du cœur devenir de plus en plus lents sous ses doigts…

C'était de sa faute, tout ce gâchis.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, du même ton qui lui avait supplié de lui pardonner quelques jours plus tôt.

- Je sais, fit Katara. Elle pleurait ouvertement à présent, et sa colère semblait s'estomper devant l'horreur de la situation. Zuko allait mourir et elle ne pouvait rien plus faire, ses efforts lui paraissaient ridicules sous la puissance du feu qui le consumait sous sa peau roussie. Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il ne semblait pas _comprendre_.

- Tu le diras ? Mon oncle, Aang, les autres… Tu leur diras ?

Katara hocha doucement la tête, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Zuko sourit doucement, avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son cœur trembla un peu – pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit maintenant qu'elle remarque ce genre de choses ? – et elle se décida à le serrer contre lui. C'était elle, la figure maternelle du groupe, après tout… elle pouvait bien faire ça.

- Ca va aller, répéta-t-elle un peu perdue, plus pour elle que pour lui. Ca va aller…

Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre une ultime fois, avant la détente fatale, celle qui annonçait que la mort venait de le rappeler dans le monde des esprits. Avec des gestes mécaniques, Katara reposa le Prince de la nation du feu – son ami – sur le sol couvert de cendres et lui ferma les yeux, ses yeux autrefois si pleins d'énergie, désormais ouverts sur le néant.

Et la rage la reprit, plus violente que celle qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé l'assassin de sa mère. Zuko avait été assassiné et elle avait le pouvoir de le venger… Il était étrange qu'Azula n'ait pas encore fait le moindre mouvement mais ce n'était pas Katara qui s'en plaindrait.

Elle attaqua.

Elle voulait tuer, elle voulait venger cette mort inutile, elle voulait se donner l'illusion que tout n'était pas terminé, pas encore, que si elle versait le sang d'Azula, peut-être, peut-être que Zuko…

Azula cria, comme folle, et Katara cessa d'attaquer, honteuse mais pas moins en colère.

Tout était déjà fini. Zuko était _mort_. A quoi cela servirait-il de tuer cette fille qui semblait perdre tout doucement la raison ? Elle se contenta de restreindre ses mouvements et se retourna vers le corps détendu de Zuko. Il paraissait dormir paisiblement, sous le feu de la comète qui quittait lentement le ciel, et Katara se prit à souhaiter que ce soit le cas.

Mais cela ne le serait plus jamais.

Séchant ses larmes, elle prit le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Elle avait foi en Aang et attendait de ses nouvelles – de bonnes nouvelles, espérait-elle de tout son cœur. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'attente. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un message à Iroh. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle ne soit pas seule à porter l'horreur de la mort sur les épaules. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient peut-être gagné mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer la perte d'un membre de leur « famille ».

Aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil et de larmes.

Demain, demain, ils fêteraient la victoire.

_Katara - Fin_


	3. Cendres

**Titre** : Par le feu

**Base** : Avatar : Le dernier Maître de l'Air

**Genre** : Tragédie / Angst

**Crédits** : Nickelodeon, Mike et Bryan.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Zuko x Mai. Vaguement Katara x Aang.

**Avertissements** : Spoilers de toute la série. Fin alternative non conforme au canon. Deathfic. Peut-être du OOC.

**Résumé** : " Qui vit par le feu, mourra par le feu. " Où Zuko ne revient pas de son combat final. Spoilers. Univers Alternatif. Série de One-Shot.

**NdA** : Retard inexcusable, je sais. J'étais tellement insatisfaite de ce One-Shot que je l'ai réécris au moins dix fois. Je n'en suis pas plus satisfaite. Mais cette version est la plus proche à ce jour de ce que je voulais faire passer par rapport. Ce personnage était une étape trop importante pour que je bâcle le travail. Et pourtant, c'est quand même la sensation que j'ai. Vous êtes libres de me corriger si vous estimez que j'ai tord. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième pas : Cendres<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Les choses ne seront jamais plus comme avant. »<em>

:_ Iroh_ :

* * *

><p>Iroh était peut-être un homme que la vieillesse emportait doucement mais cela ne diminuait en rien la force de son corps ni de son esprit – on pouvait même s'avancer à dire le contraire. Même s'il avait pris sa retraite quelques années plus tôt, il n'en était pas moins une personne vive et intelligente, ressentant les choses avec une acuité intense, que seules ses nombreuses expériences de vie lui avaient permis de bâtir.<p>

Si bien que, au plus profond de ses nuits sans sommeil, il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment il avait pu survivre au traumatise qu'avait été la mort de son neveu.

Oh, Agni, il se souvenait que trop bien. Il se souvenait et pourtant, il aurait tant voulu oublier. Tous ces détails, toutes ces choses qui lui paraissaient sans importance devant le choc… L'Avatar et ses amis revenus dans une Ba Sing Se libérée de la Nation du Feu sans faire de bruit, épuisés mais vainqueurs, Ozai été placé sous la garde attentive des autres membres du Lotus Blanc et lui-même qui sirotait son thé préféré, celui au ginseng, toujours sous le coup de la retombée inévitable d'énergie qui annonçait le départ de la comète de Sozin. Ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'un feu, trop fatigués et anxieux pour parler, attendant le retour de Katara – qui leur annoncerait inévitablement leur victoire contre Azula, que la voie était libre et que ça y était, ils avaient enfin gagné cette guerre. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre mais ils avaient espoir.

Katara ne vint jamais.

A la place, un oiseau-messager de la Nation du feu était arrivé au milieu de la journée, apportant un message à l'intention du vieux général. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, une boule se formant dans la gorge, Iroh avait déplié un peu sèchement le papier, priant Agni et tous les esprits qu'il connaissait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mauvaises nouvelles, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soient de mauvaises nouvelles, pourvu que tout se termine bien, pourvu que Zuko ne soit pas blessé, pourvu que, pourvu que…

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les mots écrits à la hâte dans une encre aussi noire que la nuit qu'ils venaient de traverser et aussi sombre que celles qui s'annonçaient – mais cela, il l'ignorait encore, le choc le préservait cette lucidité effrayante qui accompagne la réalisation – captant leur sens bien trop vite et trouvant dans ce sens une réalité trop horrible pour que ce soit la vérité. Pas encore, pas encore une autre perte, pas son fils de cœur, pas Zuko, non, pas encore…

_Zuko est mort._

- Non !

Nier ne servait à rien, cependant. Iroh l'avait senti, dès que le message avait été déplié, dès que ses yeux avaient déchiffré les caractères gribouillés sans aucune grâce, dès qu'il avait vu le papier gondolé par les larmes, il avait senti son feu intérieur, celui qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé après la mort de son propre fils, celui que la furie de la comète avait ravivé un bref instant, il avait senti ce feu se consumer et devenir cendres.

Le voyage de retour jusqu'à la Nation du feu se passa un brouillard grisâtre, qui lui laissait un goût acide de bile sur la langue. Iroh ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant le trajet tant tout son être entier se concentrait sur les deux syllabes qui régissaient son monde depuis bien longtemps. Il se mouvait comme dans un rêve, faisant des gestes automatiques, comme si son esprit avait soudainement perdu le contrôle de son corps, se perdant parmi le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de son neveu, de ce garçon terrifié à l'idée d'avoir perdu son affection – son amour filial – ce garçon avec tant de regrets et de culpabilité mais décidé à ne pas se défendre contre la colère de son oncle, à affronter ses erreurs et à les réparer à tout prix, s'exposant à une souffrance qu'il aurait accueillie avec bonheur.

Zuko était un Prince, un jeune homme au courage et à la volonté qui dépassait ce que tout le monde espérait… mais lorsqu'il avait franchi le rideau de la tente qui séparait Iroh du reste du monde, lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé en silence, la respiration saccadée et des larmes plein les yeux, attendant le bon vouloir de son oncle, il était devenu le gamin solitaire, chargé de bien trop de remords et de chagrin, qu'il avait toujours été.

Si fort et pourtant si fragile.

Et il l'avait envoyé à la mort, sans même penser à cette issue, sans imaginer qu'Azula pouvait se montrer plus forte et plus vicieuse que lui, qu'elle pouvait le prendre par surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé au sens de l'honneur de son neveu qui interdirait d'impliquer la jeune Katara dans le combat contre sa sœur.

Stupide sens de l'honneur qui lui avait déjà coûté la moitié de son visage, les illusions de son enfance et trois années de sa vie. _« N'as-tu donc rien appris, mon neveu ? »_

La réalité le rattrapa lorsqu'il vit la forme allongée de Zuko, sur un lit de l'infirmerie attachée au palais, son neveu, beaucoup trop pâle sur les draps rouges comme le sang – à moins que ce ne soit réellement du sang – et immobile, bien trop immobile.

Les mots du message se firent plus nets dans sa tête. Zuko est mort, disaient-ils et Iroh sut que c'était la vérité. C'était la réalité. L'horrible et cruelle réalité.

« Pas toi aussi. »

Iroh prit doucement le corps désormais froid – si froid – du jeune homme contre lui et le serra très fort contre son cœur, laissant libre court aux larmes qui avaient menacé de couler tout le long du trajet. Ses sanglots étaient calmes cependant, bien loin de refléter l'implosion qui avait eu lieu en lui. C'était comme si une éclipse était tombée sur son cœur, un voile de ténèbres permanents. Ses larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir finir.

C'était fini. La guerre était peut-être finie mais lui, avait tout perdu.

Cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été plus attentif, s'il n'avait pas prêté plus attention à l'hésitation dont son neveu avait fait preuve devant les murs de Ba Sing Se. Que lui avait-il répondu, à ce garçon qu'il avait envoyé à la mort ? Une sottise, à propos du thé et du Pai Sho, comme lui seul savait en dire, et à laquelle son neveu bien-aimé avait répondu par un sourire, avant de lui dire au revoir… Au revoir ?

« Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir. » réalisa le vieux général, submergé par la honte et le chagrin.

Rien. Il ne lui avait pas souhaité bonne chance, il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était fier de lui, combien il l'aimait, combien il était heureux de le voir si fort, si changé, le magnifique Prince qu'il avait toujours été – il réalisait maintenant l'avarice de ses mots. Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de si peu ? Pourquoi en ressentait-il l'absence maintenant ? Agni, il donnerait sa vie pour tenir son neveu – son _fils_ – vivant dans ses bras encore quelques minutes, pour lui dire tous ces mots qu'il était inutile de prononcer désormais.

- Il a dit qu'il était désolé.

Le jeune maître de l'eau, assise dans un coin, les regardait tous les deux, les yeux trop rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle avait veillé, le temps qu'Iroh arrive, pour lui transmettre les derniers mots de son neveu et elle avait maintenant une très sale mine, les traits tirés et de profonds cernes noirs sous ses yeux fatigués. Se levant doucement, elle tapota avec maladresse l'épaule du vieil homme et sortit de la pièce.

Iroh était resté silencieux, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que Zuko avait essayé de lui dire, la culpabilité qui avait rongé son neveu à l'idée de le laisser seul. Ces mots, ce n'était pas la première fois que son neveu les lui disait, du « Désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs. » à « Désolé de vous avoir trahi et d'avoir agi comme un enfant stupide. » Il n'y avait qu'une seule fois où il n'avait pas répondu à ses excuses, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser.

_- Désolé de te causer du souci._

C'était un Zuko fiévreux et frissonnant qui le lui avait soufflé, ses yeux hantés remplis de larmes et ses lèvres craquelées desséchées par une soif brûlante. Il se souvenait que cela s'était passé à bord de leur vaisseau sur lequel ils avaient passé trois longues années et qu'aux alentours du premier solciste d'hiver, Zuko avait été pris d'un accès de fièvre fulgurant. Ce n'était de la faute de personne mais son neveu avait quand même tenu à s'excuser, au milieu de phrases incohérentes prononcées dans un demi-sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Toujours cette honte, cette peur viscérale de mal faire les choses, de ne pas faire ce qu'on attendait de lui et d'être un échec, peu importaient les efforts qu'il faisait.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, mon fils (après, il se rendra compte que ce n'était que la seconde fois de toute sa vie qu'il osait l'appeler ainsi, parce que la culpabilité peinte sur le visage de son neveu quand il se laissait aller à prononcer ce nom presque tabou avait toujours été un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd à supporter).

- C'est moi qui n'ait pas été à ta hauteur, continua le vieux général, qui sentait les années peser sur ses épaules soudain trop fragiles. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé affronter Azula. J'aurais dû me rendre compte… j'aurais dû comprendre que tu aimais trop Azula pour lui faire du mal.

« J'aurais dû te garder auprès de moi. »

- C'est ma faute. Pardonne-moi, déclara amèrement le vieux général en posant une main caressante, paternelle sur le front du jeune homme qu'il avait aimé aussi fort qu'un fils et qu'il avait perdu au moment où il avait cru qu'enfin il aurait le droit de l'aimer en tant que tel.

Son neveu ne broncha pas. Iroh s'autorisa finalement à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis la mort de Lu Ten. Il pleura sur la mort de ses fils, pour la déchéance de sa nièce, pour l'absence de sa belle-sœur, pour la folie de son frère. Il pleura sur la maison de Sozin, qui s'était éteinte quelques heures plus tôt sous la même comète qu'il avait nommée en son nom. Il pleura sur sa victoire avortée, sur cette libération au goût de défaite. Pour la première fois en cent ans, le monde était en paix. Pour la première fois en six ans, Zuko l'avait appelé « Père ».

Le sort avait une bien cruelle ironie.

Zuko était mort.

Iroh ne se sentait pas plus vivant d'être resté.

_Iroh - Fin_


	4. Brasier

**Titre** : Par le feu

**Base** : Avatar : Le dernier Maître de l'Air

**Genre** : Tragédie / Angst

**Crédits** : Nickelodeon, Mike et Bryan.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Zuko x Mai. Vaguement Katara x Aang.

**Avertissements** : Spoilers de toute la série. Fin alternative non conforme au canon. Deathfic. Peut-être du OOC.

**Résumé** : " Qui vit par le feu, mourra par le feu. " Où Zuko ne revient pas de son combat final. Spoilers. Univers Alternatif. Série de One-Shot.

**NdA** : Voici le dernier One-Shot que j'avais écrit à l'avance.. Il m'en reste deux/trois à écrire mais j'ignore quand ils paraîtront, en toute honnêteté, car pour l'instant, j'essaie de me concentrer sur d'autres œuvres déjà entamées. Mais les idées et personnages sont prêts dans ma tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça en mots. Bonne lecture :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième pas : Brasier<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Oui, je sais. Tu as changé. »<em>

: _Sokka _:

* * *

><p>On n'enterrait pas les Maîtres du feu. On brûlait leur corps sur un bûcher funéraire avant de lancer leurs cendres haut dans le ciel par un jour de grand vent. La tradition voulait qu'en procédant ainsi, ils restent à jamais près du soleil et que leurs esprits finissent par devenir les étoiles. Et on leur construisait des mémoriaux, pour tout de même se souvenir d'eux, garder un minuscule lien avec la terre, un lien que le monde entier partageait.<p>

Des cendres tu es né, aux cendres tu retourneras.

Des gens de la Nation du feu leur avaient expliqué tout ça avec une gravité désinvolte, juste avant la crémation de Zuko. Pour qu'ils aient une idée de ce qui l'attendait, pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop touchés ou choqués par la cérémonie qui allait se dérouler, pour qu'ils sachent que cela allait être dur mais qu'il fallait continuer, malgré tout, _continuer_…

Sokka savait que cela ne diminuerait pas l'horreur de voir ce qui avait jadis été leur ami partir en cendres dans un brasier éternel. Il avait secoué lentement la tête à la fin des explications, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer cette colère, cette rancœur qu'il grandissait contre le monde entier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient, à la fin ? Ils avaient enfin remporté la victoire promise, ils avaient réussi… et au faîte de leur triomphe, on leur avait brutalement enlevé un membre. Alors qu'ils voyaient la paix se profiler, voilà que Zuko était parti, resté en arrière, arraché à tout jamais. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait vraiment partie de leur bande très longtemps mais aussi court que ce temps là avait été, c'était le temps où leur groupe avait finalement été complet. Où chacun, à force d'efforts, avait fini par trouver sa place dans ce monde, avait fini par se trouver soi-même.

Non pas grâce à soi mais bien grâce à ces autres qui n'étaient rien de plus que les membres d'une machine assez grande pour changer la face du monde. Une machine dont ils faisaient tous partie, à parts égales, sans le savoir réellement, sans en avoir conscience.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on leur enlève Zuko.

Qui l'eût cru ? Qui aurait cru que Sokka puisse apprendre quelque chose de Zuko, de ce Prince déchu, si révolté contre le monde qui l'avait blessé au-delà de ce que la haine pouvait exprimer, si désespéré de se trouver lui-même et de donner sens à ses actes et ses croyances ? Qui aurait cru qu'il se sentirait un jour proche de ce garçon qui lui semblait opposé en tous points ?

Zuko l'avait aidé à retrouver son père et celle qu'il aimait. Zuko l'avait mis face à son propre échec et lui avait dit, avec sa voix grave qui semblait venir du plus profond de son cœur écorché : « Tu échoueras, encore et encore. Mais tu dois malgré tout essayer. »

Zuko lui avait appris la persévérance et la force de la volonté. Et Sokka n'avait pu que se sentir légèrement honteux devant les yeux dorés qui le regardaient avec tellement de confiance, tellement de force qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir des doutes ou de manquer de foi. Il avait traversé des crises, avait eu des périodes sombres mais devant ces yeux si lumineux qui avaient tant vu et qui avaient tant souffert – l'énorme cicatrice rougeâtre qui déformait la moitié du visage du fils du feu lui rappelait sans cesse combien la vie du Prince avait été dure, plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer – il s'était senti minuscule.

Il avait gagné plus que le retour de son père et de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, plus que la réunion de sa famille, ce jour-là. Il avait gagné un ami – un _frère_ – et il se souviendrait toujours du visage surpris puis souriant de Zuko lorsqu'il avait trouvé le courage de l'appeler ainsi, bien plus tard dans la soirée qui suivit – mais ça, s'il s'en souvenait, c'était surtout parce que le maître du feu souriait si peu souvent que cela lui avait coupé les mots.

Il y avait si longtemps que le groupe avait accepté le fait que leur destin et celui du Prince de la Nation du feu étaient liés – à vrai dire, personne n'avait eu conscience d'avoir accepté quoi que ce soit, c'était juste arrivé. Qu'il soit en train de leur donner une chasse effrénée ou qu'il leur implore de l'accepter parmi eux, ils finissaient toujours par se croiser. A force, Sokka avait pris pour acquis le fait que Zuko, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées – qu'ils avaient traversé _ensemble_ – était plus ou moins indestructible.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils l'avaient laissé partir si facilement contre Azula. Parce que cela paraissait normal, parce que c'était là qu'était sa place et parce que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ? C'était Zuko. C'était celui qui n'avait jamais flanché, peu importait les blessures, peu importait tout le reste. Quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, il se relèverait.

Avec le recul, Sokka se découvrait une envie amère de rire.

« Et nous avons cru une chose pareille ? »

C'était injuste. C'était injuste et tout le monde le savait et personne ne comprenait _pourquoi_ cela était arrivé, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet imbécile se fasse tuer par sa folle de sœur, pourquoi cette victoire leur laissait-elle un goût de cendres et de fumée ?

Personne ne comprenait et les quelques jours qui suivirent la victoire – le jour de la mort de Zuko, bordel, comme se montrer _heureux_ en une occasion pareille ? – furent confus pour Sokka, comme si un brouillard avait été placé sur ses yeux pour n'être retiré que devant le corps pâle de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère, allongé sur ce bûcher de bois qu'Aang embrasa après avoir tenu un long discours sur la victoire, sur les sacrifices que la guerre leur imposait et qu'il fallait continuer, continuer quand même parce que le monde avait besoin d'eux et que même si c'était dur, Zuko n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils s'apitoient sur sa perte…

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, Aang ? »

Il avait retenu ses larmes. A quoi cela servait-il de pleurer au milieu de cette foule en deuil ? A quoi cela servait-il d'en rajouter ? Même Toph pleurait, à moitié effondrée dans les bras d'Iroh, qui la serrait fortement contre son vieux corps. Avec compassion, Sokka détourna la tête du vieil homme. Il paraissait si vieux, si faible, si écrasé par la douleur et le chagrin que c'en était douloureux de le regarder pleurer la mort de son second fils. Sokka avait détourné la tête et avait regardé le brasier consumer le corps de son ami, de son _frère_, une Katara secouée de sanglots serrée contre lui et une Suki essuyant quelques larmes à ses côtés.

Il avait croisé les yeux d'Aang et avait fermé les siens, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Voir la douleur de la perte combinée à celle de l'échec dans les yeux de l'Avatar était pire que de regarder le vieux général s'effondrer doucement, des sanglots violents secouant ses épaules.

« Tu t'en veux, Aang, c'est ça ? Tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir pu le sauver ? Mais tu sais, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde. »

Il regardait le brasier consumer ce qui restait du jeune Prince de la Nation du feu. Il regardait les flammes réduire en cendres son frère de cœur , celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ennemi avant de finir par l'accepter comme ami, puis comme membre de sa famille.

Cela lui rappela la mort de sa mère et cela le fit serrer Katara plus fort contre lui, le nez à moitié enfoui dans les cheveux bruns de sa sœur, luttant contre les larmes qui montaient lentement à ses yeux.

C'était injuste et tout le monde le savait. Et tout le monde pleurait, parce que personne ne comprenait. C'était injuste mais le feu s'en fichait, le soleil s'en fichait et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure cet imbécile, c'était injuste, c'était comme ça, il avait envie de pleurer et pourquoi Zuko, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi sa mort venait-elle tout gâcher ? Et il voulait se mettre en colère, mais le feu n'en avait rien à faire et il continuait de brûler, cet homme qui lui manquait déjà, qui leur manquait à tous.

Il lui manquait, ce frère presque inconnu.

C'était pire de se dire qu'il en connaissait si peu sur lui. C'était pire de penser que le considérer comme un frère n'avait pas été assez pour vouloir mieux le connaître, pour tenter de comprendre la personne qu'avait été Zuko. C'était encore pire de penser qu'il avait de l'affection pour ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait si peu, au final – et qu'il lui avait cédé cette affection tellement facilement, qu'il avait été si facile de lui pardonner ses erreurs, comme si elles n'avaient eu aucune gravité. Comme s'il avait pu faire les mêmes.

Cela avait été si facile de pardonner Zuko… et cela rendait le chagrin encore plus lourd.

Katara fut la première à partir, dévorée par la culpabilité et le chagrin. Suki la soutenait, incapable de tenir plus longtemps – et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été si proche de Zuko, elle ne se sentait rien à faire là. Toph finit par quitter les bras d'Iroh et vint prendre Aang et Sokka par les mains, les éloignant du bûcher qui continuait de brûler avec une lenteur exagérée.

Leur place était ailleurs, désormais.

Dans ce nouveau monde, pour lequel leur ami s'était sacrifié. Dans ce nouveau monde dans lequel il n'était pas présent. Dans ce nouveau monde qu'ils devraient construire sans lui. Un monde sans Zuko. C'était difficile à concevoir mais il fallait bien le faire. Personne ne leur rendrait leur Zuko. Comme disait Aang, il fallait continuer.

Sokka inspira profondément et jeta un regard en arrière, gravant dans sa mémoire les flammes orangées qui finissaient d'emporter le maître du feu loin de ce monde, loin de ce qu'il leur faut construire. Il regarda le brasier qui brûlait ce qui restait du monde d'avant et dans la fumée blanche qui s'élevait, il lui semblait apercevoir le regard marqué mais apaisé de Zuko et soudain, il lui sembla que le soleil était plus brillant que d'habitude. Une prière muette se forma sur ses lèvres, un hommage qu'il n'avait pas pu rendre à son ami. A son frère.

« Que le soleil te garde en sa lumière, Zuko de la Nation du feu, et puisse cette lumière nous aider à construire le monde qui s'offre à nous. »

Serrant fort la main de Toph dans la sienne, Sokka se tourna vers l'avant et se mit à pleurer.

_Sokka - Fin_


End file.
